SamuelJ McGonagall
by SlytherinHarry
Summary: Rescured From the doorstep of Privet Drive and raised in a loving family, Our hero returns to Britain with a new identiy. Powerfull Harry, Dumbledore/Potter/Weasley and Granger bashing. This is a Taster chapter should it meet your approval then a second chapter will shortly follow within a day or two. Genre WBWL rating T just Because i'm extremely paronoid. Disclaimer dont own
1. Chapter 1

In the corner booth of a shabby looking pub, a young wizard sat contemplating over his second glass of beer, Today he had received a most important correspondence of his young life. His application to the department of mysteries in the American ministry had been successful after two years of rejection in his native country due to his inexperience. The pay was extremely good and the chance off promotion was also high but one nagging problem remained his mother!

His mother had spent many years teaching snotty little punk nose witches and wizards how to change a matchstick into a needle. Needless to say he was not about to follow his mother into teaching, something that upset the old battle axe every time they spoke to each other and like any other family get together it would lead to a shouting match. He was nineteen going on twenty for merlin's sake and in his mind it was finally time to leave the nest and spread his wings.

Swiftly empting his remaining glass of beer, John decided to take a night time stroll hoping to wear off the angry surging throughout his body. The night air was refreshing with a clear sky exhibiting the stars that shined vibrantly above; with no real idea off where he was ambling along. John soon found himself strolling thought the maze of identical houses when a distress wail reached his ears. Using his sensitive hearing john quickly jogged into a small side street by the name off privet drive. From his position he noticed a bundal wiggling on the doorstep off one of the houses.

Carefully and cautiously the young scot opened number four's Iron Gate, carefully using a discarded red brick from the wall as a stopper. Breathing heavily the young man stopped at the sight off a baby no older than two wrapped in a blue blanket, to the side of the whimpering baby was a piece of parchment.

Without hesitation the young man boosted the tiny tot into his arms rocking the boy as the kid whimpered. When the boy was sleeping securely, John bent down carefully to grab the parchment. Before he could stand up straight number fours front door was flung opened to reveal a walrus of a man pointing a knife directly into his face.

"Get off my property or I'll run this knife into your stomach." Bellowed the pyjama clad man

"Look I am just leaving" john calmly retreating from the threat taking the infant with him. "I saw something on your doorstep and was just looking."

"Take your backside from my property NOW." The fat man shouted as he continued to wield a butcher's knife at him.

Fearing for the child's safety john pulled his concealed wand from his back pocket which only caused the enrage man to start screaming like a mad man.

"Stupefy."

The whale of a man could only watch on with horror as the light hit him in the chest before darkness claimed him, behind the fat tub of lard a horse faced women screamed while holding a fat baby crying in her arms, stunning the women he decided to wipe their memories of the evening events. Spinning his wand back toward the women he muttered a quick "Obliviate" before casting "Ennervate" on her.

Putting on a fake look of worry he rushed forward and began helping her up.

"Are you ok miss; I was out walking my son trying to get him to sleep when I noticed your husband lying face down on the door step. You must have hit you head. What's your name?"

"Petunia and this is my son Dudley my husband is called Vernon. I can't remember what happened."

"Shall I call you an ambulance?"

Twenty minutes later the Dursley family was on their way to the local A&amp;E department while the fake father and his son finished giving a statement to the police of the evening's advents.

John quickened his pace as he headed off to find a safe place to depart from to his one bedroom place, the little boy had slept though the police interview but now he was starting to grumble not surprising as it must be near feeding time. On the short walk and a quick stop at a local 24 hour corner shop for baby milk and food he had found a small playground just off a side street, Grabbing his special watch a blinding light engulfed the pair and the surrounding area disappeared replaced with a colourful heated room.

With a flick of a wand an old discoloured chair transformed itself into a brand new baby crib and blankets, placing the wee small child into the crib before John McGonagall warmed the baby bottle in a boiling pan of water as he counted out a small amount off cereal tipping it on the highchair conjured up from thin air.

"Ok little one breakfast, once that's over its sleepy time." John gentle removed the child from the crib and placed him into the blue highchair. "And whilst you're asleep I am going to pack our well my things up for the big move."

The baby giggled in response to the bubbling man in-front of him as he was handed a bottle off warm milk.

As the tiny tot sucked happily on his bottle his rescuer unfolded the parchment from his jacket pocket and took a seat in his recliner, from the writing on the front John knew who had written it. Only one senile old man had this slanty handwriting having seen it more than once before in private letters address to his mother.

Wondering why in merlin name Albus Dumbledore had left a tiny child on a doorstep in the dead of night to a squib or relative, soon he found his answer in the word scattered across the page.

Dear Petunia

On your door step is one off your nephew's Harry James Potter, last night a wizard by the name off lord voldermort attack your sister and brother in-law house leaving them badly injured. Their other son and Harry's twin brother stopped and defected voldermort becoming the savour of the wizarding world. Lily and James have agreed that young Jason will need to be trained and are worried Harry's childhood will become neglected and pushed to the side. You will become his guardian intil he seventeen years old. Little Harry when eleven will be collected by James and lily for his school supplies.

Yours sincerely

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

The young man's blood boiled as he finished reading, never in his life had he heard such utter crap. A child a small baby no older then fifth teen months old has been thrown out by his parent because he wasn't the savour. For the greater good, merlin's ass it was an excuse just to get rid of the distraction. The very distraction who sat smiling sweetly at him with very sticky fingers and a messy face green eyes sparkling in mischief as the raven hair child held his Sippy cup over the edge off high chair.

"Harry"

It was no good the Sippy cup hit the floor spraying left over milk all over his brand new rug, a happy scream echoed around the small room as little harry seemed to find the whole incident funny.

_Calm down Johnny-boy he's only a baby,_

"Ok harry we need to give you a new name how about Thomas." but the baby looked at him as if he was crazy. "Ok not Thomas how about James, no you don't look like a James ok what about Samuel."

"That's it Samuel after dear old dad, Samuel john McGonagall the second." Harry looked to be contemplating before giving a soft giggle in response. "Right champ bedtime we have a big day tomorrow. I need to make arrangements little one you go to sleep like a good boy." Trucking the tried child into his new blankets John summoned a spare piece of parchment from his untidy desk and quickly composed his letter.

Liam,

A little problem has a risen, but I am taking the job in America. An old flame of mine arrived on my doorstep with a child in tow before leaving him in my care before she left. Please contact Mr Clark who is the ministry's contact for the Americans.

John

"Mid-night"

An owl as black as night with white spots spread across her body lifted herself into the air with flap of her powerful wings before gliding across the room to her master who was watching over a sleeping baby in a cot

"Take this to Liam Wright of the magical law department, ministry of magic."

An hour of packing later he received his clearance for Samuel along with documents from his new head off department. Folded inside the parchment were nursery forms for at least three nursery schools within a ten mile radius of his new house. Two where ran by local muggles and the third a preschool located inside the actual ministry self, John decided to look over each one before writing for a place once he got to the states.

Though-out the early morning the young man quickly packed and shrunk every box into his old school trunk the only thing left was the high chair and the crib which contained a content sleeping baby snuggled in his blanket which john had placed a warming charm. He gathered the wee child into his arms before a blinding light swarmed the two of them.

The sensation of the port-key had awoken Samuel from his slumber, the baby screamed blue murder as they touched down in their new extended living room. After five minutes of calming Samuel, John noticed they were not alone. A single witch about his age stood as a welcoming committee in the middle of the room.

"Good morning mister McGonagall, welcome to New York. My name is Lisa Demotte I will be working alongside you in the department, for the rest of the day I have been instructed to help you with any issues you may have."

For the rest of the day while Samuel slept, John with help from Lisa quickly unpacked the few things he brought with him. Together they worked making the big cosy apartment home. By the evening the apartment was painted and all belongings in their rightful place, after a long day the seeds of romance had been planted deeply and they had begun to blossom.

**Author's Notes: Hi guys I am a huge fan off Harry Potter Wrong boy who lived stories, ranging from neglected Harry/evil raised Harry and occasionally girl harry I simple had to write one myself I know what you all thinking not enough one ! That is started and never finished. But dear reader if this taster chapter truly tickles you WBWL taste buds then I will be quite happy to continue this story on here and finish it before starting a new one. **

**Please feel free to contract me via Fan-fiction; I will try to response quickly. **

"**Arriverderci"**

**SlytherinHarry !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Guys sorry for not updating it has been very heretic recently in my life with work and also my great uncle past away in in his bed half a world away which l had to sort out his belongings and a funeral as I am his only living relative left, I only got back this week so hopefully you will accept my many apologies.**_

_**A big Thank you for the reviews left for the first chapter, I have read each one.**_

_**One or two of you have suggested you would like to see Harry….sorry I meant Samuel not attend Hogwarts and after a slight plot tinkering I have to agree with you but not to worry Samuel will eventually return to Britain sometime in the future. To Katconan your whole idea of the blood adoption inspired me to write a chapter for the future but at the moment he still remains biologically James and Lily's son. I really wanted to but I have decided it's going to be Sam's choice as he grows up. John will not be that guy who would do that to his son.**_

_**No matter what his decision, John will always be his Dad. **_

_**As for Minerva, Well she will appear in Samuel's life but not in-till he roughly six or seven. **_

_**As for looking like James, Well thanks to Sam's grandmother's Black bloodline he will be the second Metamorphmaguse in the family. I did a little research with help from both the books and online about the black family and petty much come to the conclusion that they are nearly or completely related to "pureblood" families in Britain. So James and Sirius are third cousin's blah blah blah. **_

_**The Next few chapters will basically be a time line two years after john and Sam arrived in the big apple leading up to Sam's eleventh birthday, and yet again I am rambling on so enough form me and over to New York Magically community.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own J.K Rowling's "magical world". I purely like to write as a hobby therefore I do not make any money from this story. Characters such as John McGonagall, Lisa Demotte and other unknown characters to appear in this story are my own creation. **_

A solidity Figure paced the night-time streets of New York, Lost amongst his own Thoughts. He did not know where he was walking, he just needed to get out and let his mind and legs wander. He peered through the pouring rain, which was so common in New York City at this time of the year. The lights of thousands of cars and the colours of hundreds of neon shop signs bright in his face. He saw the images shimmered and warped in the ever-growing puddles at his feet. It was these images that helped him in times like this. For the past few weeks He had been preoccupied working on an important report for his client that he had very little time for his 3 month pregnant wife and His hyperactive three year old son.

Thankfully his head of department had seen his fragile state and ordered him to take the next three weeks off so he could spend time with his ever growing brood. A smile graced his youthful face the past two years had been heretic to say the least, in two long years since he had left the British Isles. He had been promoted to the inner ranks of the American ministry it 'self working beside his beloved wife Lisa, while Little Samuel had started Playschool in which he caused chaos in the classroom with his shenanigans. His son was only three years old and already had the core of a sixteen year old wizard, something that had astounded John's superiors and colleagues.

The President and his superiors had held multiple meetings about his little monster's core finally they had agreed on training lessons with some of the best department trainers. That had been over a year ago and Samuel was reaching new heights, when they were at home they took away his wand and placed a specially made bracelet on his wrist which helped suppress his magic.

Before he knew it John found himself heading toward his apartment door, from his current location he could hear his son running riot no doubt maybe his little friends had stopped by.

Opening the front door he was suddenly hit with a rampaging toddler who somehow managed to tackle him on the floor.

"Daddy…..Daddy…Daddy." The little boy muttered as he jumped on his father's chest.

John recovered to find his baby boy sat on his chest grinning. Moving his arms quickly he grabbed the rugrat around the waist and started throwing the child into the air as Sam squealed with laughter.

"No Daddy….No Daddy."

"Samuel where is mummy?" John asked as he gently placed the boy onto the floor.

"Kitchen Daddy" and with that the toddler freed himself from his father's tight grip and sprinted towards the Kitchen.

John gentle sat up rubbing his back before pulling himself up; by the time he had reached the kitchen he watched Lisa strapping Samuel into his high chair.

"Hey Baby, how your day been." John enquired as he kissed his wife before sitting down helping himself to a bowl of lasagne in the middle of the table which smelled beautiful.

"It's been heretic our son decided to rearrange the cupboards kitchen while I was cooking it looked like a war zone." Lisa replied as she reached over and opened the oven to take out the homemade garlic bread. "Had to send him to his room for an hour"

"No Samuel helped cook mummy not make mess."

Both his parents looked at Samuel to find him covered in sauce, as he started smearing Garlic butter into his skin, causing both parents to sigh as they both picked up their forks and finished their dinner.

"Don't worry love I'll bath him, you go lay down." The young man grabbed the half asleep smeared child from his seat and carried him into the bathroom while trying to keep his work robes food free.

Samuel loved spending his time with his father and all day he had been waiting somewhat patiently for his dad to come home.

He had spent the morning at day care playing with his friends before his mother arrived to take him home. After walking the ten blocks they had finally reached home he would normally have a lesson with his tutor to practice his magic but it never happened, instead his toddler mind decided to "help" his mum with dinner.

The result of "helping" soon bored him silly and quickly decided to his amusement to build a fort out of pots and pans, but minutes later the three year old soon found him-self sent to his room. Thankfully his father arrived at the end of his hour and he set of at a run to hug him.

After he greeted his father, he rushed back toward the kitchen for some food, after being strapped into his chair. Sam tucked into his lasagne filling his stomach only stopping when he heard his parents talking about him; unhappy with his mother's version of events he added his own side while smearing garlic butter into his arms and top of his legs.

Before long the day's events began creeping up on Samuel; the little boy's eye lids started to droop, his vision started to blur as he slid down into his high chair, trying desperately to get comfortable so he could sleep his brown locks morphed back to an inky black mess that fell into his face. Under heavy eye lids his blue eyes now sparkled emerald green.

Samuel flopped forward as he felt his father un-belted him, laying his head onto his father's big shoulders, snuggling into the warm his dad's chest.

Not once though his bath, having his PJ's put on or being put into his bed did the little boy wake.

"Good night monster, pleasant dreams." Was all but an echo in his dreams

"He's out like a light did he have his nap today."

"No Samuel been wide awake all-day, Plus when I picked him up from school they had been playing all morning. His teacher flooed in sick meaning they had recess all morning." Lisa answered as she settled down to finish her book. "How was your day?"

"It was ok; Gregg gave me the rest of the week off to spend with you and Sam. I am a little worried it seems my personal project has upset some radical werewolves in Britain, they seemed to have issued a death threat aimed at me." john tried to get comfortable but a pit of worry in his stomach got worst as the day when on, his project was meant to help the poor people infected by the curse instead now he was on their hit list. "Maybe we should go away to see your family in Houston, if we pack up tomorrow morning by lunch we can leave."

"Mum will be thrilled, she phoned Monday begging us to come see her and dad plus we can tell her our good news about this sprog." Lisa smiled as she rubbed her hand over her small bump. "Come bed since we be up at the crack of dawn."

Opposite the building in an alley multiple shadows watched from their hiding place, amongst their numbers their alpha sat eyeing the windows off the opposite building.

For three hours, Their Alpha remained seated. It was the dead of night but the city was still heaving.

"Listen up our target is located on the seventh floor, Apartment number ten. This wizard thinks he has the right to change us. Once we attack we have less than ten minutes before their ministry will arrive to help. We get in there and kill him. Move out."

They exited darkness of the alley into the street; two smaller men knocked the door guard to the ground and snapped his neck. The group separated into two smaller groups six of his pack smashed their way through the door leading to the stairs as he led the rest into the lobby's elevator.

Ding "Seventh Floor"

Unknown to the attackers a silent alarm was triggered in the heart off the Hit wizard department. A second silent alarm caused the wards on the apartment to lockdown the floor.

In the master bedroom, the McGonagall's where woken by the wards locking down. Both rushed from their bedroom in their night ware with wand at the ready.

"Lisa get Sam into our bedroom now, the wards will not last long." John tried not to panic as he waved his wand setting up multiple traps in each room. His mind began counting down the clock until reinforcements arrived. "The ministry will be here in six minutes." He shouted as he stood outside his son's bedroom.

Lisa rushed into Samuel's room grabbing the sleeping three year old from the bed while he was wrapped in his covers. As she clutched the boy to her chest her hands trembled terrible thankfully Sam was a deep sleeper otherwise he would have been screaming in terror.

Taking her wand in her free arm she casted multiply defences spells to protect Samuels's toys and clothes, stopping only for a moment to grab her baby boy's favoured teddy bear from the end of the bed.

A large bang sounded from outside the front door brought Lisa back to the present, pushing past her husband as he finished his last defensive spell she ran into their bedroom place the sleeping child onto their bed. With the door shut she stood up in-front of the bed waiting for the invertible.

Outside the master Bedroom john Hid behind the upturned wardrobe wand at the ready, he could only watch as the front door was blown from their hinges into the wall. From his position John could clearly see the attackers as they piled into his family home, the first two of Greyback's wolves was thrown back into the dry wall with such power they both crumpled to the floor unmoving as their fellow pack member's stepped over them.

Four of the attackers barged their way into Samuel's bedroom and joint playroom, by the sounds they were making John knew they busy searching the room for his son.

Two thuds hit the tiled flooring in the kitchen down the corridor as two of the remaining attackers had unknowingly triggered the defensives spells in the room. So far four of Greyback's pack had fallen but many more still poured into the wall way.

Four minutes… that's all he had to wait before the hit wizards appeared but still his family was still not safe. Raising his wand john cast multiply stunning spells desperately trying to halt the attack.

Two of his spells hit their intending targets, while others sailed over heads of the pack. A large boom was heard in his office followed by three flying bodies.

Inside the master bedroom Lisa casted silence charms around the bed, with all the noise outside she was desperate not to wake her son. She knew her husband was still standing and fighting she longed to be beside his side but she wouldn't risk her unborn child life.

In her mind she pictured a stop watch counting down in-till help arrive, she only hoped it didn't come too late.

**Author's note: it's really late guys and I have work early in the morning so please don't be cross with me that I left it on a cliff hanger. I shall update the next chapter tomorrow around nine pm British time one again sorry for the late update. Please fill free to message me.**

**SlytherinHarry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for the reviews one reviewer kindly pointed out that I switched from a bottle to a Sippy cup on chapter one. It wasn't intended as I have no children myself I am using memories of my friend's eighteen month old son who had a specially made Sippy cup that had a bottle lid since he was very fussy child who would not drink from anything else, So thanks to YecatsJ, Neeshack, oakphoenix and Nanettez for your reviews.**

_Inside the master bedroom Lisa casted silence charms around the bed, with all the noise outside she was desperate not to wake her son. She knew her husband was still standing and fighting she longed to be beside his side but she wouldn't risk her unborn child life._

_In her mind she pictured a stop watch counting down in-till help arrive, she only hoped it didn't come too late._

As the battle intensified a single figure slip into the child's bedroom, looking around the room he noticed the fire escape thought the window. Strolling to the window he broke the latch and violently pushed the window open causing it to smash as it met the outside wall, with the speed of a cheetah he scurried onto the fire escape then on to a very small ledge. He carefully negotiate his way along towards larger windows as body belonging to a pack member came flying through the glass ahead before it plummet to the ground with a sicking thud.

Peering through the now broken window Greyback could see three quarters of his pack face down unmoving. It seemed that his information had been incorrect his source had not bothered. The Americans where coming but tonight he would complete his revenge if he couldn't have the wizard then the son would suffer the sins of his father.

Shuffling further along the ledge he stumbled on a second set of windows to the rear of the apartment, peeking through the gap between the curtains he could make out the small outline of a child fast asleep to the child's right his mother stood with her back to him as she was staring at the bedroom door.

As he gently opened the windows Fenir noticed silencing charms around the boy, up to the windows. It was too easy and now was the perfect time to attack.

Outside the bedroom not knowing of the dangers his son and wife was in John continued to fire stunning spell after stunning spell at the dwindling numbers, thankfully he could hear shouting outside in the corridor leading to the stairs and elevator. It seemed that the whole department had turned up and was now taking prisoners.

Mere moments later his head of department and several hit wizards disarmed and handcuffed the remaining injured werewolves sat bound to each other with invisible rope.

"John you alive buddy?"

"Fine a little sore thanks to a blasting curse, have you got them all."

"All but the ring leader it seems he has disappeared…." A female scream interrupted the conversation as they kick open the door to the main bedroom.

"Drop your wands or I'll rip opens his throat." A rough voice demanded as he held onto the toddler who was squirming to get down.

"Let Samuel go now Greyback or we will not hesitate to kill you." Six wands rose as one ready for action.

"You are in no position to give orders here wizard, to night I came here to kill you but now you have to live with the knowledge that your son died due to your meddling into business that doesn't concern you….."

What happened next would be the talking point for years to come with-in the ranks of the ministry as an unexplained event. A bright glowing bean engulfed Samuel and his attacker forcing them violently apart, while Samuel floated gently toward his mother arms, his werewolf attacker was thrown out the window before disappearing out of sight.

"Johnson get a team together and hunt him down, take him alive if you can if he resists kill him." Before the lead hit wizard finished his sentence Agent Johnson and five fellow agents disappeared from sight. "Sorry John But for you safety I recommend you and Lisa head to a safe house for the time being a medic will be on standby waiting for your arrival I will leave to agents there for your protection."

###########################################################################

Five Minutes Earlier

His Mother's scream woke him from his peaceful slumber; it had woken him just in time to see his mother fall to the ground as a strange man turned towards him grinning. Even though Samuel was three he understood the dangerous of strangers, a lesson his parents drilled into him since he could walk by himself.

Every instinct screamed at him to run, this man was bad, scrambling up onto his knees he scooted over to the other side of the bed. Unfortunley his little legs weren't fast enough and the ugly man grabbed his small body sailing him upwards.

He cried out as Samuel felt a bite to his shoulder, his magic reacted to the venom spreading though out his body, As he was being held in-front of his father deep inside his core sent a blast off energy which attacked the mutant foreign cells.

A chain reaction between his magic and the werewolf venom forced a high energy beam out of his body which turned on the man who had bitten him, throwing him out of window as Samuel floated towards his mother's open arms.

The wound healed itself only leaving a small scar barely visible. But none of this matters as he snuggled into his mother shoulder.

Minutes later he was gently placed in a new warm bed, slowly succumbing to his dreams.

_**Sorry it's shorter than pervious chapters everyone, as I will be posting again tomorrow night moving on a few years. With new powers emerging as well.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks guys for the reviews, Adenoide to answer your question, Samuel was bitten by Fenrir Greyback don't panic one it wasn't full moon so he will not become a full werewolf, and two like the body's natural defence his core reacted to venom isolating it before expelling most of it from the body. His cells did absorb some of the better qualities which he will use in the future.**

**As why john was attacked will be in this chapter, in the interrogation of all parties in an enquiry. On to your question why James, Lily and Dumbles haven't realised that harry has disappeared yet is simple that they are too busy working and training no wards where set up when harry was left on the Dursley's doorstep.**

**They will not find out in-till they go and fetch the boy to go school shopping. As far as they are concerned he is safely out the way. As us muggle's say out of Sight, out of mind. Sorry for the delay in updating I have been burning the candle at both ends and I have literally burnt myself out to the point of exhaustion so I decided to take a little time to rest before updating.**

Three days had pasted since they had been attacked and now john found himself being called to office for an debriefing with his superiors. Lisa and Samuel were safely tucked away at the safe house under heavy protection. His guilt was unbearable it had been their personal project that led to this and it was simply eating away at him.

That monster had his baby boy tightly in his arms and John could do nothing to protect him. Samuel had been given a full medical check once they landed at their current home the medic found nothing wrong with the child but Lisa and himself was unconvinced. Their baby boy had been somewhat subdued since the attack once or twice they had noticed him sniffing the air in the garden when they took him out to play and he was complaining that his ears hurt at the slightest sound.

It started to look like that Samuel had been bitten but where was no trace of a bite mark, meaning they couldn't prove anything. After the last trial he would pay a quick visit to the department of mysteries to hand a small vial of blood over for discrete testing.

Thankfully the ministry had already sentenced half the pack to prison, with the rest still waiting for their own trials. His superiors ordered a media blackout of the event ensure there was no more reprisal on his family.

All morning John had sat through meeting after meeting waiting before the most important trial after lunch.

During the trial the prosecution and the court heard from Greyback's own mouth as he testified, they had forced the werewolf to reveal why John's family had been singled out and attacked.

There was two main reasons for the attack the first was that currently in the depths of the British ministry their own wolf's bane was being made, as it wasn't a full cure they would lose huge amount of gold from a complete cure. It seemed that someone with connections to the top had paid a large sum of money to Greyback and his pack to wipe out the creators of their competition. The second reason was that an infected person or persons could rid themselves of the disease not matter how long it had been since they had been bitten, Making the meanest werewolf in Britain threats utterly useless.

It took three more hours in-till the panel had decided to Euthanasia him like the sick dog he was and nobody would ever know.

Due to the unsuccessfulness of the attack, the panel created a brand new department with its own security force. The top brass promoted Lisa to head of department with himself under her as her go between men. This Department aim was to create brand new potions and dabble with magic artefacts under heavy security.

John held his head high as he walked out of the room; he walked through the maze of corridor to the office of his Jackson Williams.

From his location john could make out that the door was open and he could see Jackson drinking a few shots of Jack Daniels with muggle soda.

"Johnny" Jackson waved him into his office at the same moment the last shot had been downed. "What can I do for you Johnny-boy?"

"I need this testing no questions asked Jackson" john replied as he pulled the small vial out of his robe's pocket.

"Samuel's blood." a single nod, that was all needed between each men. "Consider it done, I will keep this between us. I'll have Johnson's brother to test it quickly try not to worry John we not like the British ministry."

In the days following the Attack Samuel stuck close to his parents, His developing mind was still recovering for the huge scary he had received many days ago. But today he was happy to wonder of and explore this new house, by mid-morning Samuel had explored the bottom half of the two story house opening every cupboard available when the child was completely content he headed for the unguarded stairs.

By lunchtime Samuel had utterly investigated the upstairs bedrooms as a delightful smell beckoned him back down stairs towards the kitchen. Sniffing the air twice Samuel could automatically identify the odour, Triple chocolate cookies with chocolate chunks.

The Little boy scampered to his tiny feet almost falling in his desperation to reach the door; with the speed of a cheetah he jumped the stairs two at a time landing upright as he sprinted into the rather large kitchen screaming "cookies" at the top of his voice.

Much to his disappointment the two trays of his favourite cookies was still baking in the oven, narrowing his eyes the young boy dropped onto his bottom and sat watching them raise impatiently.

The sound of heavy shoes echoed loudly In his ears, from tiled floor Samuel knew that evil wizard catchers was pacing up and down the wooden decking having an cigarette, while his mother was out back enjoying the rays of the sun in the small garden to the rear of the dwelling.

Sighing deeply the toddler continued to watch the dough raise though the small glass window he had not notice his mother watching her child with a large smile on her face as the boy pouted as he looked towards the oven. She swept him up in a loving cuddle moving them into the small living room.

Much to Samuel's disgust his mother sat him down on the sofa in front of the unlit fire, while he was comfy on the cushion he would rather be on the kitchen floor ready to eat his cookies.

"Cookies." Samuel whimpered as Lisa hugged him trying to settle him down for a nap. "Now."

His mother laughed as he felt himself drifting off to sleep, her charming voice somehow made him tired and now he was slipping into happy dreams filled with huge cookies just for him.

"Sleep my baby boy and when you wake your cookies will be ready."

Grabbing the Qudditch blanket on the back of the armchair, Lisa draped it over the tiny body of her sleeping son. All morning she enjoyed observing Samuel as he dashed though the house sauntered every cupboard and closet upstairs and downstairs. Like her husband she wasn't satisfied with medic's report of no injuries sustained if her theory was accurate then at some time during the attack on herself and Samuel in the master bedroom that monster had bitten her son.

During their time at the safe house she had noticed the sniffing commenced especially in the garden, so whilst her son tore the upstairs apart she prepared two trays of triple chocolate cookies. It was eleven thirty five when she positioned the trays onto the selves in the oven. In roughly ten to fifth teen minutes a very hyper active boy would appear wanting his treats.

Fifth teen minutes later much to her amusement a dust covered toddler scampered into the kitchen screaming at the top of his voice. Her suspicions in that moment was horrifically confirmed, she didn't need a blood test now. She couldn't smell the sweet aroma chocolate baking and the second body guard beside her also couldn't smell it either.

In her mind she was calculating a plan to subtly check her son over so the boy's sharp mind wouldn't suspect something was up. For a three year old boy Samuel had an increasing I.Q something they were over the moon about. But if the terror thought something was up he would be as stubborn as a mule, then again bath time would be best.

With a nod to her fellow ministry colleague she gathered herself and advanced on the pouting child, grabbing his body as she cuddled him closely to her body. She was thankful that Samuel took his nap without a fight as he usually did.

As she tucked him in, the floo in the study activated seconds later her exhausted husband stepped thought the doorway wrapping his strong arms around her growing belly with a smile on his face.

"I take it that monster is dead john" She pleaded with her husband. "Tell me that mike is going to destroy that monster and that he will never be able to touch our family again."

"Mike is going to destroy that dog in the early hours of the morning, he would not give me any details but I can promise you he will never touch our family again."

"John the blood vial you took this morning it was Samuel's blood."

"Yes Jackson and his crew currently examine it now we find out in the morning." He kissed his wife forehead. "Is that chocolate cookies I smell."

"Like father like son, it was an experiment with confirmed my early thoughts, we don't need any blood test john to confirm anything how can you explain a three year old boy having the ability to smell cookies baking on a low. When Mac and I couldn't, all I want to know if he will be one of those things."

"We will deal with it no matter what happens, we will deal with it. Come on let leave sleeping beauty to get some shut eye before he eats all those cookies later and we will be chasing after a sugar crazed child."

Jackson yawned as he finished off his millionth cup of strongest coffee; he was deep in the depths of the department of mysteries Had it been someone else Jackson would have told them to shove it and headed home after a long day of paper work and meetings after all he was not a young man anymore who could work twenty hour days no he happened to be a forty six year old wizard who very much enjoyed the quite life but this was john's boy.

The same little boy who he and his wife Mary had baby sat multiply times when the terror drove his parents insane with his little quirks.

A three year old wizard who deserved a long and loving life without this sort of horror to live with, whilst his government was not as prejudice as the British but it still a strike against Samuel when he grew up and tried to get a job. Many witches and wizards had heard of Voldermort's werewolves mainly English nationals with one or two American, Canadian and Mexican suffers joining his death eater's ranks for money or blood lust.

Because of this the trust the American Packs had painstakingly built up over the past one hundred years had been tarnished overnight by a few blood thirsty rogues. And public opinion dropped considerably forcing the packs to retreat into the forests across America.

Jackson could only prey to merlin that Samuel tests didn't come back positive. The banging of the door caused the aged wizard to drop his coffee cup to the floor smashing into millions of tiny pieces.

"What the hell are you trying to do Johnson give me a heart attack, this better be important or I'll hex you back to your mamma." An invisible smirk appeared on his face as the youngest of the Johnson clan whimpered under his glare merlin how he loves new recruits.

"Sir Miles has asked to hand you this report on the test subject sir."

Jackson grabbed the pile of paper work from the teenager before shushing him out of the office; he momently forgot his smashed mug as he seated himself behind the desk and started reading. Two hundred and ten pages in the veteran could not believe the test results written clearly on the pages but what was more shocking was the ancestral blood line of Samuel's family.

Hulling his body out of the chair he rushed to his office three floors up stopping just outside to shout at his poor assistant who had by the looks of it fallen asleep.

"Miss Blyth could you wake up for a moment and retrieve a file on this British family Now, Do not mention this or you will be receiving your marching orders."

The startled young witch fell hard on the floor as the veteran hit wizard slammed his office door shut.

Inside Jackson placed his office, desperately trying to remain calm why the hell had John or Lisa not told him. After all they had been friends for two years now if this got out it would ruin both of their careers.

Kidnapping carried a twenty to thirty year prison term with a sake of his head he turned and continued to pace.

"Oh John what have you got yourself into."

Deciding to get to the bottom of this tomorrow he left to head home for a few drinks.


	5. Chapter 5

_**author's notes, Hi guys sorry for the long wait I have been extremely busy with work bloody black Friday Honestly! I am pulling all the hours that I can get also to round up my year so far some bastard decided to steal my laptop with all completed chapters thankfully I had save two to a external hard drive (but I have the last laugh it's locked with only biometric access). Which I will upload in the coming weeks. (I am currently writing this chapter on a tablet.) plz keep your reviews coming again sorry for the lateness in the posting of this chapter. The final chapter for this year will be Mid December than picked up again in the new year mainly due to the work commitments. Slight potter/ dumbledore bashing.**_

The unsettling news of the blood test results and the previously hidden unknown history of Samuel's biological family had earned John the longest and most uncomfortable stay on the couch known in wizardry history.

Lisa had been unaware of the truth intill Jackson opened his big mouth, suddenly she had turned into his mother as she yelled at him for not telling her sooner. in the following conversation Lisa and Jackson learned of Samuel's predictament and how John had acted in order to save the little boy's life. Both had agreed his action was correct but it didn't save him from the verbal tongue lashing that was coming his way.

because of the unique circumstances of the affair, Jackson had to report it to the president himself. An investigation was discreetly conducted, while this was underway John had been forced to take Unused holiday on full pay.

It took more then three months to secretly investigate though British records without being caught for the current location of Harry Potter. According to the reports Harry Potter was in his maternal aunts custody in Surrey, having been placed there on the first of November intill the boy turned eleven.

Nobody from the minstry or the Potter family had checked on the child since he had been discarded on the door step.

Also they had investigate the Dursley family, especially Vernon Dursley. The report flagged up multiple concerns about the man's behaviour and dodgy business dealings which several where under an f.b.i investigation for money laundry and murder of an undercover agent who vanished on British soil after a planned meeting with grunnings director.

The more they dug the worst they found, from witnesses statements from old school friends who was nolonger in contact with the potters they learned of lily potters sister prejudices against the magically world. Quickly the investigation team questioned the need to abandon a magical child into a highly volatility environment. The answer was one nobody wanted to think about if John mcgongall hadn't acted the way he did they highly doubt that Harry Potter would not have lived to see his fifth birthday. With this information they jointly agreed that John was to be cleared of kidnapping and removing an infant from British soil not only that the child protection team provided Certificates of adoption with American citizenship for Samuel incase his true identification was discovered.

Under secret orders the case was highly classified, the only people allowed to know or access were high ranking officials from the president office along with John, Lisa and Jackson.

Agents located In the heart of the British minstry itself had received orders to keep an ear out for people requesting Harry potters locations. No doubt when the boy turned eleven they would discover the boys disappearance and start searching for him.

In the mean time charges where to be brought against the headmaster of hogwarts and the potters for child endangerment and abandonment should they ever step foot on American soil they would receive an nasty shock. With their Muggles counterparts they also passed on their reports about Vernon Dursley and an arrest warrant was in the progress of been drawn up to get him deported to the states on racketeering charges.

Not that John minded the months off it had given him a chance of grovelling to his then heavily pregnant wife, it seemed that Lisa would take awhile to forgive him for his behaviour and unwillingness to share Samuel's past. He knew that he should have told her before they got married but every had happened so fast.

The heated conversation between them added fuel to the infernal. They had discussed withthe child protection agency whether it would be better to let Samuel know but the majority deemed it unnecessary intill maybe the boy was older enough to understand the situation properly.

John and Lisa instantly agreed not to give their beloved son a blood adoption potion, no matter how mad they had been with the Potters they just couldn't bare to stip the boy of his potter inheritance.

In the end they decided that it would be Samuel's decision, nobody else's. No matter his decision they would accept it.

Throughout the whole affair the only one who hadn't been affected was none other then Samuel, the young child had gone to school every day and continued with his daily tutoring under Jackson and his team. With his new abilities Samuel grew more confident with each lesson, to the point he mastered advanced level spells in a short amount of time. When he wasn't at school or being made to attend tutoring lessons the boy enjoyed the brutal sport of qudditch.

Samuel mastered the game of qudditch after just one lesson, earning himself the seekers position on new York rangers under five team. Within six months the young teams luck had changed and they were crowned regional champions and where about to progress onto the nationals heats.

Throughout the whole year the only thing Samuel was truly looking forward to was becoming a big brother. He had many friends at school who had young siblings to play with, so when his parents told him about the baby he couldn't hide his glee.

Samuel spent hours the next day telling his little friends, school teachers and tutors about his little sister while wearing a huge even tried to help paint the spare room pink with his father but ended up painting most of the nursery floor. At the end of it he proudly displayed his handy work to his mother as he lead her though out the room, Stopping at the crib, changing table and little side table stocked with nappies and wet wipes.

Finally the day had come when he got home from school to find his honorary uncle waiting for him, with a little overnight bag. He spent the rest of the night pacing the spare room at Jackson house like a caged animal waiting for news.

It wasn't intill two days later when he had returned home did Samuel finally hope to meet his new sister. Much to his surprise his father and mother each appeared before for him holding a bundle of pink blankets each. While his parent tried to explain about the second baby, Samuel could not help but stare at the angelic faces of the two identical little girls fast asleep in his arms.

At that moment he promised to protect them as a big brother should.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys **

**Surprise! **

**Two chapters in one day.**

**I am feeling generous please enjoy! **

**Just a reminder last chapter for this year will be posted by the end of next week.**

**(As for Samuel's gift he is not a werewolf dear readers his body's cells along with his magic have stripped the best features of lycanthropy, manipulating/evolving it to create a new defensive layer that his body can call on in the event of danger.)**

**On with the story…..! **

Six years Later-An old Face

-Hogwarts, Scotland-

She could feel the pain in her forehead worsen as she waved her wand, in-front of her happened to be her Gryffindor fourth years. The whole class had somehow ended up in detention for fighting with the Slytherin's again.

Ignoring the building pressure in her temples she stood to her full height and glared at the room. In her mind she was smirking as they recoiled at the sight of their furious head of house.

Chalk instructions appeared on the board behind her. No spoken words were exchanged as the students pulled quills and parchment from their bags many of them had unfinished homework to complete. No one dared speak while they wasted away their hour, All eyes remained on their work instead of the deputy headmistress.

The throbbing pain continued though out the remaining hour, every little movement increased her temper to the point Minerva simply dismissed her unruly lions as she headed to the hospital wing to find poppy and her amazing pain killing potions.

On her wondering though the school a child's scream could be heard, wincing in agony Minerva spotted James and Lily pleading with their son to continue with his lessons as Black, Lupin and Albus watched on from the side.

Deciding to leave before she strangled the chosen one, she moved on quickly having no desire to remain in the near an eight year old spoiled child who only wanted to play Qudditch.

Escaping the corridor she soon found herself outside the office of her old friend, raising a hand she knocked on the door hoping to merlin that Poppy was inside.

"Minerva, have you come back for my ten year melt whisky." Poppy asked with a smile, as she opened the door to the deputy head.

"Unfortunately no instead I grace you with my presents for one off your pain killer potions."

Beckoning the witch into her office she replied "Sure I have some in the cabinet, it arrived this morning from America."

"Why American pain killer Poppy does Albus know your importing it in." Minerva enquired knowing full well that the old wizard wouldn't import non British products.

A smirk appeared on the old witch's face as she returned with a small bottle in her hands. "This little beauty will cure any pain ranging from weak to serious, although cost ten times the normal price but a single drop in juice or tea will work wonders. It is made by the best healers in the American ministry. I stumbled across it when my cousin visited last month from Washington." Poppy gave a sharp wave of her wand conjuring up a small golden goblet before pouring in a liquid from the jug on her desk.

The goblet floated mid-air toward Minerva filled with pumpkin juice; taking the bottle from the nurse she poured a single droplet into the goblet. One sip later the throbbing in her temple instantly vanished much to her relief.

It wasn't in-till she handed the bottle back she noticed a very familiar name stamped across the back of the bottle.

_**J. , Magic and Muggle department, New York **_

With a quickly spoken goodbye she rushed towards the door hoping to catch Albus before dinner. With the school finishing for the summer in the next few days she would be able to visit her wayward son for the first time in six and a half years.

~~~~~~~~~~New York City ~~~~~~~~~

His poor back hurt as he stumbled down 5th avenue on his way home after his night shift, He was looking forward to having breakfast with his children before they headed to school. For john his children were everything to him and he cherished every waking moment with them.

Nearly six and a half years had passed, Since John Had taken his now eight year old adopted son from the door step in England. As the sun rose in New York City only the photos on the apartment's mantel piece had shown how time had passed, Samuel was no longer the tiny terror he once was and now the photographs showed a young toddler riding his first bicycle, a five year old raven haired boy on a carousel at the county fair, Samuel aged seven playing a muggle computer game with his father and younger sisters and john's favoured picture off his son being hugged and kissed by his adoptive mother.

Newer photos showed a tall eight year old hanging out and ice skating with his friends and smaller siblings at central park during the winter or one photo of Lisa dragging the family around Fifth avenue for black Friday shopping.

With a smile on his rugged face he headed home, hoping that his wonderful wife had made pancakes before she left for work at eight.

The sound of an alarm clock penetrated his dreams, Samuel yawned as he tried to wake himself. It was a little before seven so he had ten minutes exactly before his little sisters and mother awoke and hogged the only bathroom in the apartment.

The eight year old proceeded to grab his own towel and bathroom products and clambered over the mess in his bedroom in his desperation to reach the door without awaking the rest of the house.

Ten minutes in a hot shower and Samuel was finally wide awake, he returned to his room in order to find the brand new school uniform that they were now required to wear.

Dressed and pressed Samuel sighed as he looked into the mirror; this was his and his friends fault. They had played a prank on the new headmistress unluckily for them she retaliated by punishing the entire school with this simple but effective action she had caused his little group of trouble makers to become outcasts as their fellow students turned on them.

A closing look of disgust, Samuel proceeded towards the kitchen to make chocolate chip pancakes with ice cream, on his way to the kitchen he could not help but laugh as his younger twin's sisters fought each other in their effort to reach the bathroom first. Unfortunately for the twins their mother had taken advantage of the fight and dashed thought the open door chuckling to herself as she closed it behind her.

"This is your fault Alice." Ailsa moaned as she shoved her sister into the dry wall.

"No this is your fault." Alice shouted back as she corrected her balance.

Deciding to save the situation before it escalated Samuel notified his baby sisters that he was about to prepare pancakes, causing both of them to squeal with excitement as they hurried into their shared room to change for play school.

Back in the kitchen Samuel raided the fridge for ingredients; carefully he grabbed a knife from the kitchen work top and began to cut up a selection of mixed fruits to go with their breakfast. Before he could add the pancake batter to the hot frying pan his mother rushed into the room and stopped him.

"You know better than to touch the stove but since you stopped a wrestling matches from breaking out this morning I'll forgive you just this once. You grab the chocolate chips from the top cupboard and I'll start the pancakes."

One stack of pancake later the small family happily sat down to breakfast, half way thought the second stack they was joined by their father before he went to bed and they went to school.

In the circular office of the Hogwarts headmaster a heated argument was threatening to break out, as an angry Minerva McGonagall preached on the edge of her seat.

"I am not going to stop you Minerva from going to visit young Jonathan but you did promise to train Jason with myself, James over the summer holiday."

"I promised did I not Albus and I'll keep my word but I have a chance to see my son for the first time in nearly seven years and no senile old man is going to stop that. I am planning to visit for at least two weeks before returning to Hogwarts." Minerva argued. She wasn't going to beg him to go, she was going and she didn't care how he felt about it.

"All teachers are allowed Holidays outside the school term so I am leaving I shall see you all in two weeks." And with that she headed towards the door.

Accepting defeat the headmaster could only nod as he watched her leave his sight.

Minerva almost skipped as she walked towards her office with a smile on her face, earlier she had ordered her family elf pip to pack her suitcase for her trip. While her port key she had ordered sat on her desk waiting to be activated at eight clock. The time was only quarter to six which allowed her to Sit back she poured herself a drink and watched the clock on the far wall count down.

Dodging the flow of tourist, Samuel made his way through the busy streets of the big apple with a huge smile on his face. Today at school he had managed to get through the entire day without a single detention and he couldn't wait to see his parents face when he told them, It wasn't like he got into trouble on purpose after all trouble always found him and occasional his friends.

Finally he had made it of the street, the foul stench of rubbish was highly overpowering in the heat that scorched the city. Add the smell of human body odour in a confined space like that of a subway train was unbearable to a nose of a normal human but for Samuel it was highly uncomfortable for his super sensitive nose.

Pushing open the door to the grandest apartment complex on Columbus Avenue, his eyes roamed the entrance lobby in search of cliff the doorman only to be attracted to an elderly woman dressed in red and gold with his father's eyes giving poor Cliff a good dressing down.

Her heavy Scottish accent drowned out the poor man's stuttering as he tried to answer her questions.

Chuckling at the scene Samuel headed forward to the elevators racing the batty old lady from apartment six.

Pressing the matter to the back of his mind, Sam arrived back to find nobody home. For once he could enjoy the peace of an empty household it was barely four clock the twins where currently with their friends at an after school event and his mother was still at work and his father was out shopping.

Stretching for the remote controls which were located on top of the television Sam flicked on the raccoons cartoon show as he extracted his homework from his school bag. Seating himself at the breakfast bar he quickly completed his mathematics.

Half way through his English homework, a knock at the door interrupted Samuel peaceful surrounding's, glancing at the clock he observed the time no one was due home yet. Pondering who it could be at the door he quickly jumped the short distance to the floor and took off running by the time he had made it to the door his keen sense of smell identified it as the woman who he had seen in the lobby.

Peeping out the spy hole, Samuel noticed the strict women standing up right looking directly at him. Beside her the doorman looked frightened.

Now Samuel knew better then to open the door to strangers he really did but his senses recognised the women as kin and as such she didn't pose him as a threat.

Throwing the door open both Minerva and Samuel eyed each other up, a gasp escaped the older woman's mouth as she took in the appearance of the tall boy in-front of her He looked so much like her late husband.

"Samuel, this crazy old bat says she here to visit your father." But he quickly shut up when she turned his way glaring with such fury that he could have dropped dead right there.

"I am here to see my son, is he about?"

"No dad out shopping at the moment, you can come in and wait if you like." Samuel moved to the side allowing her space to walk by. "Just head down the corridor and turn left, your find yourself in living room."

Watching her retreating back he could only hope his parents would arrive soon.

Minerva happily sat herself down in the chair closets to the window; her mind was racing unable to believe she had a grandson. Not only that but a grandson who resembled her deceased husband in image.

The first thought was to hex her son into the next century, when he walked through those doors. Judging by the photos on the wall she had two granddaughters and a daughter-in-law as well.

She had known that they had come to blows shortly before he headed to America, but not to tell her really hurt her. He was her baby boy the youngest and only surviving child of five.

During the war he had been safe at Hogwarts under her watch, in a time when families were horrible torn apart. After the Dark lord's downfall he grew his wings and finally flew the nest.

The sounds of keys in the door pulled her from her thoughts, sitting up straight she waited with baited breath.

"Samuel where are you?" Her son shouted as he walked up the corridor she had recently walked herself. Staying quiet she looked towards Samuel as he smiled.

"In the Living room dad and we have a guest."

His Footsteps quickened as he made his way towards them, suddenly stopping at the sight of his in raged mother.

"Mum!"

Samuel leaped clear as a barrage of hexes and jinks was unleashed heading towards his shell shocked poor father. A whole minute passed before the cloud of dust that swallowed his father whole had disappeared revealing a half squid creature on two legs with slimy tentacles spouting from his face.

Unable to hold in his laughter, Samuel fell to the floor clutching his ribs in a desperate attempt to keep his sides from splitting.

From her seat Minerva could not help but smile as her attention transferred to her grandson howling with glee on the floor. In that moment she decided to Take pity on her son, Minerva withdrew each hex and jinks one after enough in-till her son reverted back to his original self.

"Now mum I can explain…" before he could finish the first sentence his mother exploded grabbing him into a head lock/ hug.

Regaining his composure Samuel struggled to his feet using the arm chair as an aid. From his location he watched with utter most amusement as his father was literally grabbed into a bear hug by his newly discovered grandmother.

The sound of three sets of foot prints echoed in the hall as they watched the scene in-front of them.

"Who is this Samuel and why does she have dad in a death grip."

"Girls greet grandma McGonagall."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I apologies for the delay in updating, life has taken a delightful turn since December. I have started a new job which takes me away from home for months at a time so please be patient with me when it comes to updates, I will never abandon this story.**

**Also please be patient with me as I have just taken on enough fan fiction authors stories due to his Ill health.**

**Thank you for the reviews hopefully I have answered your questions below.**

**thank you for each of you reviews, one of you have asked if he has been given a adoption potion no he has not I would like to point out that Samuel is a metamorphmaguse in which is why he looks like john's father as he gets older he will have his own image.**

**Also enough reviewer asked why our favorite transfiguration professor was unaware of John's family, as stated in chapter one the two had argument over career choices when he left Hogwarts she wanted him to be a professional teacher like herself so when he left Britain with Samuel he kind of left his old life behind. (if you ever fallen out with your parents or other family members without speaking to each other for years it's kind of like that) There was a line in the last chapter that had been chopped of when she saw the bottle of painkillers it should have read john McGonagall, New York. That's how Minnie found him.**

**To answer why the werewolf attacked, they attacked the McGonagall's due to john's involvement in the creation of an all-out cure. It was created roughly a few years before the Wolf bane potion was correctly made. An unknown person who has links to the top official of the British ministry and greyback doesn't want it to succeed.**

**Samuel will be headed to Hogwarts but not yet, but he will be returning to Britain on a surprise visit but that is all I am going to say for now.**

**A few more characters will be joining in the next few chapters. **

**On with the story...**

Six enjoyable weeks later a relaxed transfiguration professor was found in her son's guest bedroom packing her suitcases with new photos of her grandchildren. In all sadness she couldn't believe she was once again leaving her family behind but the start of the new term was fast approaching and Albus bloody Dumbledore pet phoenix kept arriving every few days with a letter from the old man demanding her return to Scotland.

In the past six weeks in the states had opened her eyes to the use of muggle technologies in everyday life, the television had been her favorite by far becoming slight addicted to TV programs such as murder she wrote and magnum, p.I.

When not in-front of the television Minnie joined her grandchildren in the air at the local qudditch pitch hidden deep in central park, it seemed that the twins and Samuel had the talent of the family which she found funny as both Lisa and John seemed happy to watch rather than join in. both Alice and Alisa played chaser for a local youth team while their big brother had just broke into the under 12's squad as first team seeker much to her delight.

During the day Minnie and the children did the whole tourist sightseeing of the big apple while their parents worked every so often ex Hogwarts students on their own holidays would accidently bump into them out shopping or in central park. Many of these ex Hogwarts students was completely dumbfounded to find her in elegant designer muggle clothing with her usually tight hair style loosely hanging to her shoulders.

In the very last week the McGonagall clan headed to the only wizarding shopping complex know as Salem mall, the mall was thousands time bigger then Diagon alley housing its own branch of Gringotts alongside multiple shops selling a large range for the modern witch or wizard could need.

The whole family was there to start school shopping for Samuel; he had received an invitation to the best wizarding school in the entire country, Salem's academy. From what Minerva had heard and been told by John and Lisa was that the school was split into two campus. One for the younger students aged from eight to fourteen, the other for students aged fourteen plus

Poor old Minnie was slightly annoyed that one of her grandchildren would never grace the hallways of Hogwarts but it was Samuel decision. As much as she hated to admit it Hogwarts had fallen in standard since Albus had taken over as headmaster.

Classes such as introduction to the magical world no longer existed also elocution and finally ballroom dancing had been banished to the school's history, the school offered a basic education these days for a rather high tuition. Once she returned to Hogwarts she would inquire about renewing these classes with the board it wasn't like the school didn't have the money or classroom to provide them.

As for teachers she was prepared to hire them over the next week just in time for the new school term and fire some of the worst teachers on the teachers Rota. A young greasy haired potions professor and drunk wanner be seer was high in her list of people Hogwarts could do if out.

These professors had been the reason for the decline in high passable grades in potions and history of magic in the past few years, especially in the healers and auror department leaving Britain dangerously short of trained witches and wizards.

In her mind it was clear who she wanted for teaching defense of the dark arts but with his condition at the present moment the board wouldn't allow it. The young man in question would make a wonderful teacher maybe if she spoke to john about the cure then Remus would finally be accepted as for potions Minnie would visit an very old retired colleague once back on British soil. Maybe she could bribe the man into teaching the owl's and n.e.w.t students.

With a heavy sigh she finished the last of the packing before shrinking each case for easy transportation.

Outside Minerva could hear the twins trying to claim a new broomstick as their own; by the sounds of it a scuffle had erupted in the lounge. Running footsteps echoed from every directions of the apartment as John, Lisa and Samuel ran to stop the twins. Moving out the bedroom door she could see make out that the twins had been successfully separated. Alice in her mother's arms pouting as Lisa quietly whispered in her ear at the exact same moment sat on her father's lap Alisa received a tongue lashing from John, to the side Samuel who was clutching the Eagle 5000 broomstick watched on with amusement.

Ten minutes of temper tantrums later harmony ascended on the apartment and the whole family sat at the breakfast table for the last time.

**-Ministry of Magic international port key lounge-**

As Minnie took a pew in the over-crowded waiting room for international port-key lounge, her mind replayed her time in the states.

Most of her time was spent with the children getting to know their personality, the twins where loyal and brave and a little cunning. Both girls had gotten their eldest sibling in trouble most of the time while receiving no punishment. Samuel was a loving brother but had an over protective nature and sometimes he could lash out violently if necessary in order to save his family.

When she confronted John and Lisa about Samuel they both explained his current condition, while her grandson wasn't a complete Werewolf it seemed that poor Samuel did harbour some of the better aspects of Lycanthrope. The sharp sense of smell and sight Samuel also had the ability of morphing into a jet black wolf at any time of the month. While thinking about it she frowned at the thought of the black coat as nobody in her family ever had dark hair, it was explained away by John as a trait inherited from Samuel's unknown biological mother but a nagging voice in her head was screaming loudly.

Deciding not to question her son, she let the matter go but put away the information for further investigation when she returned home.

Her memories where interrupted as a loud male voice shouted across the lounge, gathering her belongings Minerva headed to the desk to pick up her port-key pass.

After a final bag check she headed into a chamber with some fellow scots returning from their holiday. Many of the faces seemed shocked to see their old teacher staring down at them as they hit the floor of the ministry of magic in London.

Gathering her belongings Minerva exited the room with a skip in her step, unfortunely the young man who took the full force impact was indeed the very person who she had wanted to see.

Remus Lupin chuckled as he helped his red faced former head of house to her feet.

"Good morning Minerva, enjoyable trip."

"Oh Remus thank you, yes I had a wonderful trip with my son and grandchildren." While exchanging greetings Minnie noticed the younger man's condition, he looked tried with multiple bags under his eyes. Both of his arms where bandaged under his robes along with two claw marks across the cheeks.

"John and his team have been working on a full out cure for your condition, they are currently looking for willing sufferers to test the cure on. So far the results have been highly positive, if you interested send john an owl and he be in contact."

The young man was routed to the spot as he absorbed the information though his brain, the beginning of a smile graced his face. But his eyes radiated with excitement.

Without warning he turned on the spot and literally began to skip his way through the ministry employees not caring at the looks he was getting as he went.

Grabbing her fallen bag Minnie made her way to the floo readying herself for the oncoming storm that was about to hit Hogwarts, in less than two hours the board was meeting while the headmaster was in wales visiting the Potters.

**-Ministry of magic level three Department of law-**

There was a cure, there was a cure, there was a cure.

Remus Lupin unashamedly danced with fresh tears in his eyes, for the first time in over nineteen years he could truly celebrate. He had heard rumours of an outright cure emerging from travellers visiting Britain from America, but dismissed them as drunk Chita chat.

In-till now

This morning he had woken up with nothing else to do except mope and wait round for his friends to finish shortly before ten clock he flooed into the ministry to join Sirius Black as his long time childhood friend finished a gruelling twenty hour shift.

But the old dog had been held back by his mentor for debriefing leave Remus alone in international arrival hall next thing he knew His old head of house had literally run into him bringing exciting news with her.

In a state of shock he had left without saying goodbye and mentally remaindered himself to send an apology as he skipped and danced though the crowd hurriedly pushing and shoving in his haste to find his friend to share his good news.

This is how his friend found him.

Sirius Orion Black couldn't wait for the morning to finish after he had just finished a gruelling mission and an extremely tough debriefing, never in his wildest dreams had the current lord black though he would find one of his best friends dancing and crying outside his office door. No words where said as Remus grabbed him and pushed him into the floo. Within minutes two good friends sat raising a glass of the finest fire whiskey to a happy future.

**IN-TILL NEXT TIME**

**[**

**[**

**[**

**[**

**Feel free to review, remember not compulsory **

**Also feel free to private message me and I will do my up most best to get back to you quickly.**

**Cheers **

**Slytherin Harry **


End file.
